Courage
by dreamxker
Summary: Annabeth has always been used to following orders, learning not to speak up unless spoken to. But one day when Percy stands up against the head bully of their school, will she finally find the hidden courage in herself? One-shot, sort of Percabeth


**Hey all, so this story is pretty angsty and sad, but it touches on a lot of things that I think are really under portrayed in fanfiction. (I hope some people get the hidden themes that pop up)  
** **Rated T for bullying, violence, and some pretty terrible stuff that happens to a lot of people in real life**

 **Disclaimer: Still not a 50 year old man! I think...**

* * *

The screech of the slamming of a locker door echoed in the empty hallway, making Annabeth wince at the shriek of the metal. A group of senior boys in front of her shoved each other around, their sniggers and guffaws filling the silent air.

Don't speak, don't look, don't act. Annabeth recited in her head. No eye contact, and only speak when spoken to. Use as little words as possible. Be invisible.

The sounds of laughter slowly trailed off, the lead boy silencing the lackeys around him as he zeroed in on his target. His blue eyes stared greedily at the young freshman putting his books away quietly, trying not to be noticed. The group around him began nudging each other excitedly, eager for a fight after a long, uneventful day.

"Hey, Annie." The blue eyed boy called, his voice hushed yet forceful. "We've got fresh meat."

The freshman froze, halfway from closing his locker, realizing that they were talking about him. He was so close, Annabeth thought sadly, there was no getting away now. The boy gazed anxiously at the older gang, who were slowly converging on him. Eyes wide with fear, he took off sprinting away, sneakers squeaking on the polished vinyl floor.

Annabeth shook her head. Bad move.

The seniors hooted and hollered, finally something exciting was going to happen. They took off after the boy, ready for some action.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to witness the inevitable. If the boy was lucky, he would get away with a pantsing and getting stuffed into a garbage bin. If he wasn't... Annabeth shuddered as the images of previous victims flashed in her mind. Blood, bruises, broken bones. Anguished cries, muffled screams, the terror in their eyes as they watched her walk by in the hallway, pretending that nothing had happened.

How many kids had Luke harassed? How many lives had he tainted forever?

She still remembered the first time she had seen him beat up a minor, no older than 14. His emotionless blue eyes still haunted her nightmares, his smile that was once caring now curled into a cruel smirk. His mouth spat vicious insults, his limbs used as deadly weapons.

Annabeth walked robotically to where they had gathered. Luke had the boy dangling from the strings of his hoodie over the arch of the school's main entrance. His legs flailed helplessly, desperate pleas escaped his mouth, obscured by the merciless jeers of the seniors below him. His dark eyes met Annabeth's grey, the distress and raw fear in his features made her sick to her stomach.

She glanced at Luke, not entirely sure why she did. He had a challenging smirk on his face, as if daring her to act out. Annabeth knew the consequences, but did she have the guts to defy her? Would she rebel against his orders?

The answer was no.

She wanted to help, to cry out and defend him. That was the right thing to do, a morally right act of ethical correctness. It was a courageous thing to do.

But she was a coward.

And so she turned

and walked away.

* * *

The next day, Annabeth saw the same boy, sitting by himself at lunch by his locker. He looked up and his hood slipped back, revealing a purple bruise deforming his cheek and a bleeding scratch by his left temple. She covered her mouth in shock, the boy looked away, ashamed, and continued chewing his sandwich slowly.

There were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to.

 _Sorry for not doing anything?_

 _Sorry for being such a coward?_ It didn't seem genuine enough.

Annabeth was sorry. But no one ever knew that except for Luke.

* * *

Later that afternoon, it happened again.

Annabeth was used to the everyday routine by now. She would stand there blankly, while Luke and his gang of henchmen goons harassed yet another student. The pile of guilt grew every passing day, mixing in with shame, anger and sorrow, until some days she felt like throwing up from all the pain she felt.

How was she to end Luke's reign of tyranny by herself? Following orders was all she knew to do, ever since a child. Acting out against him wouldn't be beneficial to herself, nor to the victim. Right?

As usual, she stood on the sidelines, desperately waiting for the bullying to stop so that she could just _go home._

But this time, something different happened.

Another tall boy entered the scene, Annabeth could feel the rage being emitted by him. No, no. She thought, don't do anything-

" _Let him go_ _."_ The words pierced the air, silencing the harsh taunts of Luke's gang. The boy's sea green eyes flashed with barely suppressed anger, fists clenching.

A dangerous quiet hung in the air, as Luke turned around menacingly, letting go of the boy he held against the wall of lockers, fully prepared to unleash his wrath upon whoever dared to interrupt his fun.

"What did you say to me? And who the hell do you think you are?" Luke sniffed in disdain.

"I said, let him go." The boy glared in determination. "And I'm Percy Jackson, the one who's going to stop you."

Annabeth narrowly stifled a gasp. _Did he seriously just say that?!_

Luke raised a calm eyebrow before slowly chuckling. The boys around him began laughing as well. "Hear that boys, he's going to stop me!" He grinned mockingly and walked forward, stopping right in front of Percy.

"Percy Jackson you say? Sounds like a prissy name. You know what, that's what I'm going to call you! _Prissy Jackson._ "

"Don't call me that." Annabeth knew, he was a couple seconds away from snapping..

"Oh really? And what're you going to do about it? Huh, Prissy? I bet you're all bark and no bite, I bet you can't even throw a punch properl-" His taunts were cut off as Percy landed a perfect blow, square on Luke's face with a sickening crunch.

This time she did gasp as Luke reeled back in shock, before narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"So you want to finish this now? Bring it on, Prissy" He cracked his knuckles before winding up for a punch.

Percy ducked under his jab and grabbed onto his arm, pulling it behind his back. Luke howled in pain at the awkward angle, before bringing his leg back to strike at Percy's knee. He winced as Luke's kick hit his shin, and pulled Luke's arm up, effectively dislocating his arm. Luke gritted his teeth and got out of Percy's arm lock, before football charging forward and ramming his shoulder into his gut.

Percy gasped for breath and rammed his knee up, hitting flat on Luke's family jewels. Taking advantage of his momentary paralysis, Percy grabbed both of Luke's arms and pinned him to the wall, his arm at his throat.

"How's that for finishing it." Percy snarled, slowly cutting off Luke's air flow.

Luke clawed desperately at Percy's arm, fighting for breath. For the first time in Annabeth's life, she saw a spark of fear in his eyes, a waver of uncertainty and defeat.

Just as Luke was about to pass out, Percy let him go and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Percy stood above him remorselessly.

"Scram." That one word snapped the other seniors out of their shock as they scrambled to run away, Luke as well.

* * *

Percy looked over at Annabeth, green eyes meeting grey. He began to walk over to her but stopped, seeing her flinch back.

"P..Please don't hurt me." She said weakly.

His eyes softened. "I won't hurt you, I promise. What's your name?"

"An-Annabeth."

"Hey Annabeth, how about I buy you a coffee and you tell me about what Luke did to you?" Percy said genuinely.

She was shocked, how did he know..

"Your eyes." He said simply and offered no other explanation. "I'll explain more later, are you coming?"

Annabeth was hesitant, then offered a shy smile in acceptance. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being the only one with enough courage to stand up against Luke." She was embarrassed to acknowledge the fact.

He smiled brilliantly. "You were the one brave enough to keep this secret for so long, even though it was wearing you down every day. I'm just the one with a big mouth and good punches."

Annabeth laughed genuinely for the first time in months, as they walked together to the cafe down the street.

 _After all, courage can be found in many different places, but it's what you choose to do with it that makes all the difference._

* * *

 **I hope this was alright XD**

 **Please R &R and have a fantabulous day!**

 **~JayZ**


End file.
